It is well known that oxygen, ozone, heat, light and mechanical treatment contribute to the premature degradation of many organic substances. Of these contributing factors, oxygen and ozone are the major causes of degradation.
The present invention is primarily concerned with minimizing the oxidation of certain organic substances by oxygen. Many compounds have been used to prevent oxidation, and as a broad class, these compounds are referred to as antioxidants.
Typical of the antioxidants commercially used in a specific class of elastomers, e.g. rubber, are the secondary diarylamines (such as the phenyl napthylamines, the substituted diphenylamines and substituted p-phenylenediamines) and the secondary alkarylamines. See Buist, Aging and Weathering of Rubber, 121 (W. Heffer & Sons Ltd. 1956). In general, by adding an antioxidant, some sacrifice is made with respect to the aged and unaged physical properties of rubbers.